


To Make Him Smile

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Five Times Kissed [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shatt, Shunk, five times kissed, give Shiro some love, shance, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro doesn't get enough kisses, and that's what this is here to change.





	To Make Him Smile

**Author's Note:**

> From my 50 Follower Event over on [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) ~ Five Times Kissed
> 
> A lovely Anon requested Shiro with anyone of my choosing. Hope you enjoy!

1.

“For luck,” Keith murmurs under his breath as he leans back. 

He’d had to go up on tiptoes to reach Shiro’s cheek and now he can’t quite look up at Shiro. He doesn’t want to see it if there’s disapproval on Shiro’s face, or worse -- disgust.

“Not that you’ll need it,” he adds. “Garrison golden boy.” 

There’s a moment of silence and Keith’s heart starts racing faster. Did he do this all wrong? Is Shiro-- The sudden tight embrace startles the breath right out of him, jarring him out of his fretful thoughts. He breathes in Shiro’s aftershave and lets it out in a relieved sigh. 

“I’ll miss you,” Shiro replies, a wistful quality to the whisper against Keith’s ear. Then he kisses Keith in return, on the lips, daring to hold onto it for several moments. He wants to take Keith with him, but he’ll have to settle for taking these memories.

Keith wraps his arms tightly around Shiro and the way he squeezes his ribs tight says without words he’s going to miss Shiro too.

2.

The astral plane is quiet, too quiet for two individuals who don’t need food or sleep. So they fill it with words. Ulaz and Shiro have wandered across the endless expanse and long since given up on finding an endpoint. The movement is helpful to them, and they’ve conversed over how much they hate being idle. There is only so much downtime they can handle before they need to be up and about. They don’t have much in this void, but they make do. 

They talk about frivolous things first -- foods they miss, how long it’s been since they read a good book, the difference in the constellations in both their home galaxies. They trip up over language sometimes, have to explain a flavor or a plant or something unique to the world they knew. When they do fall into silence, it’s comfortable. Shiro trusts Ulaz, the one who saved his life, and Ulaz doesn’t mind letting his guard down. There’s no one there but them.

As time melts into a constant progression they no longer count, their conversations get deeper. They approach topics they’re sensitive about carefully. Shiro admits quietly that his new arm scares him and Ulaz tells him he spent a great deal of time trying to make it measure up to the warrior he saw in the Arena. Shiro tells him he feels safe here and wonders what it will be like when they get out, if they ever get out. Ulaz knows he was meant to be at Shiro’s side. 

When they kiss, it’s natural. Gravity. Coming together now that they’re well arranged in each other’s orbit.

3.

“Shiro, wait!”

Lance jogged to catch up to the black paladin, an awkward smile on his face. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed him. He’d really rather not have to hear Pidge or Hunk teasing him endlessly when all this was over. He paused in front of Shiro and looked up at him nervously.

“Everything all right, Lance?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. 

They were on such a tight timetable that losing too much time before taking off could be the difference between the gravity field generator holding out as long as they needed to. 

“I just… you know just in case.” Lance fumbled. All the cheesy pickup lines could come to him in an instant, but when it really mattered, he couldn’t figure out what would sound right. Screw it. “I want to make sure that if this is our final go, you know that I....” He bounced up onto the balls of his feet and kissed Shiro -- quick, sweet and sincere. His face was already on fire by the time he was back at his own height again. The words tumbled out immediately after. “You’re my hero.”

Shiro blinked at him, and then everything about his expression softened. Lance would never ever forget that look,  _ at him _ , no matter what happened today. “You’re also a hero now, Lance. And well, if you were mine too, that would be really nice.”

Lance stepped back, his awkward smile turning into a bright grin. “Yeah. Good. Glad we got that settled.” He turned and bolted from the room before he could say anything dumber. For the moment, he was going to let that joy win out over his fear of this final fight with Zarkon. Now he had one more good reason to give it all he had.

4.

Hunk listens happily to all the little noises Shiro makes. He’s perched on Shiro’s hips, kneading at Shiro’s shoulders, fingers slick with oil. The massage was a surprise -- or rather, Hunk had been planning it for a while, but he hadn’t said anything to Shiro. He didn’t want to risk Shiro trying to talk his way out of it or insisting Hunk didn’t have to. Hunk knows he doesn’t  _ have  _ to; that’s the whole point about doing something nice for someone. And if anyone could benefit from Hunk’s strong hands and patience, it’s Shiro. 

“Mmmmm...good t’me...Hunk…” Shiro groans, sounding like he’s half asleep, his face smushed partway into his pillow. 

“You’re good for me,” Hunk responds easily as he works his way down Shiro’s spine. 

He continues until Shiro is little more than a puddle of black paladin on his bed, breathing deeply and tension all but gone from his solid frame. Hunk considers that a job well done. Shiro makes a soft sound of protest when Hunk climbs off of him, but Hunk soothes it with a kiss to the cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going far.” He cuddles right up against Shiro’s back and pulls him close. Though he doesn’t fall asleep right away, he’s content to listen to Shiro’s deep breathing until he does.

5.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Shiro asked. 

He’s not sober, but he seems to be way better off than Matt, who’s swaying where he sits as if they’re on the slow boat to hell. He grinned like a mad scientist with his newest breakthrough. Shiro supposed he wasn’t far off.

“C’mon, isn’t this what the college experience is about?” Matt asked, taking another swig of whatever was in his bottle. Shiro wasn’t sure anymore and that was why he’d stopped. “Get drunk, stay up late, try new things?”

“I think you’re forgetting hangovers at your 7AM lecture and the infinite embarrassment that comes with kissing someone and regretting it the next day.”

“Pfffft, what’s to regret about one kiss with you, Shiro?”

Shiro could think of an itemized list, but he just gave Matt a disapproving look. That only seemed to encourage him. Matt was halfway to crawling in his lap a moment later. “Think about what you’re doing…” But Matt had already made himself at him against Shiro, and while it was a little (maybe a lot) awkward, it wasn’t terribly uncomfortable. Shiro was half hoping Matt wouldn’t remember this in the morning as he wrapped his arms around his friend. 

“Can’t kiss you ‘f you’re talkin’, Takashi.” That was all the warning Shiro got before Matt kissed him, surprisingly sound for someone two sheets to the wind. 

It was...pleasant. Surprisingly so. Shiro leaned into it and let Matt decide when to pull away. There was no tongue that first kiss, and he was almost disappointed.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, right?” 

Shiro sighed. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Good. Now it’s your turn to kiss me.” 


End file.
